


I'd Be Lost If I Lost You

by Dresupi



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bed & Breakfast, Car problems, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Haunted Houses, Humor, Lazy Mornings, One Shot Collection, Werewolf!Sookie Stackhouse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All my Alcide/Sookie one-shots I've been promptedNone of these are connected unless otherwise notedI'll put a * beside explicit chaptersThe first chapter is the Table of Contents.
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents 
  2. AU where Sookie is a werewolf || for greennonmonster
  3. Moved into a haunted house and asks if they can stay at the other persons house for the night || for greennonmonster
  4. Bed & Breadfast || for holieshka
  5. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for Anon
  6. Walking home in the fog || for marvelfan35




	2. AU where Sookie is a werewolf || for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Werewolves, Sookie is a werewolf

Alcide narrowed his eyes, he knew why she was here. But he didn’t know why the Bon Temps packmaster had sent her instead of coming himself. 

“I keep to myself,” he muttered in response to a question she hadn’t even asked yet. 

“Alcide Herveaux…from Jackson, Mississippi…” she replied. "You certainly _do_ keep to yourself, doncha?“ 

"I don’t recall telling you any of that…” he practically snarled. His eyes glowed. 

“You don’t have to…” she tapped her head. "I can hear it. You ain’t gonna need to worry about my brother. Jason’s not what you’d call a ‘hands-on’ packmaster.“ 

"That why he sent his sister to do his dirty work?” Alcide sneered. He tried not to think about how or why this woman could hear his thoughts. Read his mind. 

“I’m the welcome wagon,” she said, smiling sweetly. "Ain’t nothin’ dirty about that…" 

If he’d been a different sort of man, he’d have read more into that than there was. "I’m just passin’ through.“ 

"That’s fine…” She held out her hand and he took it. "I’m Sookie Stackhouse, Alcide-just-passin’-through. I work over at Merlotte’s, if eatin’s something else you do.“ 


	3. Moved into a haunted house and asks if they can stay at the other persons house for the night || for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Neighbors AU, Haunted House, No Powers AU

Sookie tried to tell herself that her newfound fear of the dark had nothing to do with her raging hot new neighbor on the other side of the fence. After he’d helped her move into the old Compton place next door, he’d sort of been on her mind.

But as she rang the doorbell, she felt her face flush red hot. 

He answered a few seconds later, wearing pajama pants, no shirt and drying his hair with a towel. "Everything okay, Ms. Stackhouse?“ 

She bit her lip. "I hope it soon will be, Mr. Herveaux…” 

“Alcide,” he corrected her. 

She smiled coyly, “Sookie.” 

“Is there somethin’ I can do for you, Sookie?” he asked, tossing his towel on the back of a chair. 

“I had a little…scare over at my place earlier…I’m gonna have the local pastor over to bless the place tomorrow…but in the meantime…do you think I could…” she tilted her head and shrugged. "Hang out here?“ 

Alcide glanced back over at the old house for a moment before meeting her gaze and nodding his head. "That place always creeped me out anyway. Come on in. Make yourself at home.”


	4. Bed & Breakfast || for Holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Bed & Breakfast

Alcide awoke that morning to the sun streaming in through the window in their rented room and a very naked Sookie Stackhouse astride him. 

“Good mornin’,” he said, grinning in a sleepy, groggy, still-not-awake way.

“Rise and shine…” she teased, rocking her hips slightly. 

“Sook, I dunno what you’re feeling right now, but I’ve _risen_ plenty…” he teased, bucking up against her slightly. 

Bending at the waist, she pressed her lips to his, her long blonde hair falling in a curtain around him. "I think we should actually get to the breakfast part of the bed & breakfast. And then we have to go look at the leaves.“ 

Alcide wrinkled his nose. "Look at the leaves?” 

“They’re supposedly very pretty here during the fall.” 

“ _You’re_ very pretty. I’d rather look at you…” 


	5. When she wears YOUR flannel shirt || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> When she wears YOUR flannel shirt
> 
> Other tags: Lazy Mornings, Established Relationship 

Alcide startled awake to a sharp kick to the shins.

He grumbled, reaching down to rub the sore spot as Sookie rolled closer to him, melding to his body and inhaling deeply.

She fit so snugly against his side that he couldn’t help but duck his head to kiss the top of hers. A tiny sound, like a moan or a whimper, escaped and she snuggled closer, her leg hiking up over his hips.

His shin still smarted, but she looked so comfortable, he wasn’t really even annoyed.

She was wearing one of his flannel shirts to sleep in, but her legs were still cold, so he tucked the blanket more tightly around them despite the fact that he was starting to sweat a little.

The shirt was huge on her, but it was pretty much the sexiest thing she wore around here, not that he didn’t like that silky black number she’d bought in New Orleans, but Alcide thought of himself as a simple guy.

“I can _hear_ you,” she mumbled softly. “I’ll wake you up in the morning and make up for the shin-kick, kay?”

He chuckled. “You already did, Sook.”

Her lips brushed over the bare skin on his chest, and she sighed happily. “Still gonna wake you up in the morning…”


	6. Walking home in the fog || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Walking home in the fog
> 
> Other tags: Humor, Car Problems 

“I don’t need someone to walk me home,” Sookie grumbled under her breath. “I’m perfectly capable of takin’ care of myself!” The fog swirled around her with every step she took. She desperately needed a new car. Or just a really good tune-up for the one she had. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to walk home. But it was the first time her car had acted up when Alcide was with her.

She told him to turn and run on ahead. There wasn’t any reason why they both had to walk alone in the dark.

“I know you are,” he replied. “Maybe I need you to take care of me.”

She snorted. “A big tough werewolf like you?”

He shrugged, grinning in that easy way that made her heart skip a beat. “I need to walk with you. So I know you’re okay. So yeah. I need you to let me. So I feel better.”

Sookie arched her brow, peering up at him before looking haughtily in front of her. “Well fine, if it’s for you. I’m sick of all you supes thinkin’ I need someone to protect me.”

“It’s for me, Sookie,” Alcide assured her. “All for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/Kr7KqZuztAESo5nbA)


End file.
